No le digan a Astrid
by Prika T
Summary: En todo Berk no podia haber una novia mas celosa que Astrid y para mala suerte de Hipo, los rumores sobre la princesa de DunBroch eran algo dificil de pasar por alto. Nada bueno podia salir de eso. Mal summary, u.u


**Una mañana de pasado mes de enero, mientras me colocaba el calzado para ir a la Universidad, me detuve un rato, mire al techo y la idea llego por si sola. Es curioso como se dan esas cosas.**

**Esta combinación me resulta un tanto curiosa, ya que parece como si los dos hubieran compartido la misma época. No me quería quedar con las ganas de publicar esto. Quedarse con las ganas es perjudicial para la salud, así como ser demandada por no aclarar que ninguna de las dos películas te pertenece. Siempre he creído que por lógica esas cosas se deducen solas, pero bueno, yo no hice las reglas de esta pagina.**

**El fic esta narrado desde la perspectiva de ****Hipo después de conocer a Mérida.**

**No le digan a Astrid**

No es como si fuera un secreto, era un encargo de mi padre nada mas… es solo que Astrid es tan increíble he irremediablemente celosa. Y tiene un hacha de doble filo. Un hacha enorme que afila todas las mañanas y me muestra cada vez que puede, ¿Tienen una idea de lo insano que puede llegar a ser eso en una relación?

-¿Así que vas a ir a ver a la princesita de DunBroch?- Astrid se acerco la misma mañana en la cual partiría hacia las Tierras Altas por un acuerdo de paz. Por esa misma razón no quería decirle nada.

-En realidad voy a hablar con su padre, el rey Fergus, quizás ni siquiera la vea…- no creo haberla convencido demasiado, pues la piedra con la cual afilaba su arma comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Oh, claro que la veras, dicen que es inevitable que cualquier hombre la vea, con su cabello rojizo infinito y sus ojos azul profundo- me comienzo a preocupar la cantidad de chispas que le sacaba a ese pobre instrumento.

-No creo que sea para tanto- siempre había pensado que eran solo leyendas para impresionar a los demás pueblos. Nadie puede ser así, como tantas veces la han descrito.

-¡Por favor!, Han escrito poesía lirica sobre su belleza y destreza con el arco- el halo verdoso de sus ojos parecía intensificarse más a cada palabra-¡Tremenda zorra que debe ser!

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien mas teniéndote a ti- confiando en el buen control de sus impulsos, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo a un lado la idea del arma afilada que aun sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha.

-¿Entonces porque aun no me haz bésame este día?- Era bastante temprano, el sol estaba a unos minutos de salir, pero aun así no quise llevarle la contraria. Me acerque a ella y sin perder el tiempo bese sus labios como si fuera la última vez. Después monte a chimuelo y desaparecí en el horizonte mientras Astrid me gritaba cosas que apenas y pude entender.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue mas largo de lo esperado, demasiado para ser sincero.

-¡Hipo!, creí que volverías hasta mañana- mi padre fue el primero en recibirme. Eran realmente pocas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-No quise quedarme mucho tiempo- hice una pausa, mientras me bajaba de chimuelo- El rey Fergus firmo el acuerdo, ahora somos aliados- le dije, mostrándole el pergamino.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!, Esta noche organizare un banquete mas grande que el que tuvimos después de matar a Muerte Roja

-Papa, pero si ya es de noche…y ese banquete nos tomo tres días en tenerlo listo

-Entonces solo mataremos unas ovejas y abriremos un par de barriles- mi padre siempre había sido una persona practica- ¡Bocón, dame una espada…Te dije que el chico lo lograría!- y mientras se alejaba, pude notarla. Astrid estaba ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, sosteniendo una antorcha que apenas y le iluminaba el rostro por lo bajo.

-Astrid… ¿Dónde… donde están los demás?- Era un tanto aterrador verla de esa manera, mientras se acercaba hacia mi con una lentitud preocupante. Me estaba condenando con la mirada antes de siquiera decirle una palabra respecto a ella.

-Fueron de cacería, te esperaban para mañana…- su voz sonaba tan fría he inquisitoria que realmente estaba replanteando lo próximo que le diría.

-Ahhh… suerte que tu no fuiste con ellos- Astrid lo sabia, sabia que volvería hoy. A veces pienso que tiene poderes.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- pregunto por fin, cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de mi.

-Normal, aburrido a decir verdad…- decidí mentirle en todo, absolutamente en todo respecto a lo que había pasado.

-Parece que socializaste bien- el kilt alrededor de mi cintura era difícil de ignorar, especialmente por alguien como ella.

-No podía rechazarlo, podrían haberlo tomado a mal y hubiera comprometido el acuerdo- ellos me había recibido con brazos abiertos y una alegría que realmente no esperaba.

-Te vez ridículo- por un segundo creí que me lo arrancaría para posteriormente prenderle fuego con la antorcha.

-Astrid…- intente tomar aire para aclarar mis ideas. Aun podía verla, cada vez que cerraba los ojos miraba un millar de cabellos rojos flotando al viento, como una llama incansable. Sus ojos azules parecían mirarme solo a mi y entonces sabia que debía volver a la realidad.

-¿La viste?- Finalmente se dejo de rodeos. Más que mi bienestar físico, lo que realmente me preocupaba era Astrid. Si llegara a saber que todos sus celos enfermizos en verdad tenían fundamentos, no se realmente lo que pasaría con ella, con sus sentimientos hacia mi o hacia cualquiera en un futuro.

-Si- jamás pensé en lastimarla, simplemente no pude evitarlo. La princesa llego, montando su corcel negro, y fue como ver al sol salir a media noche.

-¿Y?- apenas y me había dando cuenta que sostenía en la otra mano su hacha.

-Nada- caí. Aquella princesa me robo el corazón tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta ya no me pertenecía. Ya no era mío ni de Astrid, solo lo había tomado sin siquiera pensar todo lo que estaba implicado.

-¿Cómo que nada?- mi respuesta no había sido lo suficientemente convincente, o quizás fue la forma en que lo dije, casi divagarte, sin levantar la mirada del piso.

-Simplemente nada. Ella era bastante normal, algo tosca, poco especial a mi parecer- mentí rotundamente, pensando en no lastimarla. Decirle que la princesa de DunBroch había sido la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida no iba a disminuir su ira. En lo absoluto.

-¿Enserio?- su ceño pareció relajarse un poco, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar que mi mentira era mentira.

-Si, era como Brutilda con el cabello pelirrojo y un vestido verde… yo, yo no me sentí cómodo estando cerca de ella…- decidí irme antes, pues llego un punto en el cual no pude soportar verla. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado irreal, y jamás podria ser. Yo tenía a Astrid y por elección propia ella no tenia a nadie. Así era y así debía ser.

-Hipo, dices cosas tan graciosas y dulces a veces…- finalmente relajo los hombros, sonriendo ampliamente con alivio. Decidió creerme y eso era bueno para ambos.

-Te dije que no tenias nada de que preocuparte, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba- Merida, se llamaba Merida. Jamás podre olvidar ese nombre, no después de haberlo escuchado de sus propios labios, justo después de sostener mi mano.

-Lo siento Hipo- Astrid dejo caer su hacha para tomar mi mano- Se que a veces me pongo un poco imposible...

-No te preocupes por eso Merida- dije, dejando escapar un respiro profundo al aire.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- soltó mi mano con tanta violencia que casi pude sentir que la arrancaba de mi muñeca.

¡Correr!, Ahora correr al bosque era mi unica posibilidad de sobrevivir.

**Y yap, otra cosa que sale de mi cabeza, creo que ya debería dormirme, considerando la hora y que mañana es lunes (o lo era cuando escribí el final de esta historia)**

**Dulces sueños y si hacen cositas malas no le cuentan a nadie (Es enserio, porque luego lo suben a un blog y saben que ya todo esta perdido. ¡Perdido he dicho!)**

**Adiós y hasta pronto. Besitos, abrazos y estrujadas.**


End file.
